


Наперегонки

by KairoBlackthunderstorm



Category: Russian musicals RPF, Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Happy Birthday, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairoBlackthunderstorm/pseuds/KairoBlackthunderstorm
Summary: У Яра есть чуть больше трех часов в сашин день рождения.
Relationships: Александр Казьмин/Ярослав Баярунас
Kudos: 6
Collections: меньше чем три





	Наперегонки

**Author's Note:**

> Меня накрыло за час до конца дня. И, ладно, мне будет греть душу тот факт, что написать я все-таки успел. В 23:53. А выкладываю...  
> Меня эта мысль преследовала весь день. Ведь могло бы быть, хотя и догадываюсь, что слишком романтичная чушь. Отстаньте. «Пусть будет хотя бы в песне» (це) 25/17
> 
> Я не могу не. Я слишком люблю Сашу, и если вас вдруг опять сюда занесет — простите. И с днем рождения, теперь, уже прошедшим. Вы невероятны!

Яр вырубает компьютер, нервно отбивая ритм ногой. Главное успеть. Безумная затея, случайно пришедшая в голову еще перед стримом и, отбери у него кто-нибудь телефон, возможно, не имевшая бы своей материализации. Билет он берет, едва не теряя сознание, дрожащими пальцами набивая дату и направление.

Москва.

Из квартиры он вылетает диким черным вихрем, на одно плечо накинута куртка, на кроссовке не завязан шнурок. Яр чуть не падает на лестнице, перепрыгивая через целые пролеты. Садится за руль, хотя, скорее, падает за него и лихо выруливает на дорогу.

У него чуть меньше сорока минут до самолета. Яр как никогда радуется полупустым улицам, сворачивая на переходах на красный. Так вроде нельзя, щелкает у него на краю сознания, но сейчас это последнее, что его волнует. Ему кажется, что он выжимает из машины всё, гоняясь наперегонки с самим временем.

Яр не знает, как у него получается вписаться во все повороты и не въехать в какое-нибудь неудачно выросшее дерево . Явно чудом и безграничным желанием увидеть Сашку. Он дает себе пару секунд перевести дыхание, выключает двигатель и спешно запихивает в карман ключи и пачку сигарет, кубарем вываливаясь из машины. У него пятнадцать минут.

Яр влетает в самолет предпоследним, падая на свое место и утыкаясь в холодное стекло лбом. Последнее, что он успевает, это заказать такси в Москве, а потом позволяет себе задремать. Изнывать от ожидания, мечтая, чтобы самолет летел быстрее, выше его сил.

И в глубине души он с замиранием сердца ждет, когда в иллюминаторе покажутся золотые огни Москвы. Холодные, несмотря на теплый цвет.

Ему почти удается заснуть, кутаясь в излюбленную куртку. Полтора часа "погоды не сделают", но хоть чуть-чуть отдохнуть Яру хочется. Саша-то ему спать точно не даст.

Москва встречает его золотом огней и холодом. Он в ней другой, не такой, какой всегда тянет с Невы, но на душе у Яра тепло. Он почти успел.

Таким же вихрем Яр проносится и здесь, с трудом уворачиваясь от людей и радуясь, что вещей у него нет. Хоть бы телефон не сел. По Москве ему ехать даже меньше, Яр смотрит на экран, жалея, что метро уже закрыто.

Они застревают под этим треклятым мостом, Яр позволяет себе выругаться и, хлопнув дверью, вылетает из машины. Ему остается совсем чуть-чуть, и здесь так привычно продувает ветром с реки, что у него второе дыхание открывается.

В знакомый дом он залетает, почти падая на лестнице. Яр с трудом удерживается на ногах, огромным прыжком перемахнув через ступеньки, даром, что подниматься ему всего два пролета. Почти рядом, почти успел.

— Саша! — Яр орет на весь подъезд, не задумываясь, что и в каких выражениях им выскажут соседи. Он бьет по двери, напрочь забыв о существовании звонка. Знает, что тот услышит, почувствует. И когда Саша щелкает замком, Яр чуть не выносит ему дверь, запинается о шкаф и чуть не сбивает Сашку с ног. Тот едва успевает его поймать в свои объятия.

— Что ты здесь?..

Яр обжигает его губы поцелуем, прижимается всем телом, дрожа от холода и быстрого бега.

— Успел, — едва слышно выдыхает он. — Ты только родился и… Я… Хотел быть первым, кто тебя поздравит.

Саша спросонья хрипло хохочет, сжимая тонкую талию, а потом не выдерживает, подхватывает Яра на руки и кружит. Ему так хорошо от этого безумия, от теплого дыхания на шее, от судорожно сжимающих футболку рук. У него перед глазами всё расплывается, но Яра и не надо видеть, лишь чувствовать.

— Ты просто рехнулся! — Саша целует его, оглаживая тонкую спину. Он вытряхивает Яра из куртки, замечая, что тот совсем продрог в тонкой футболке. — Заболеешь, опоздаешь завтра…

— Я не мог, чтобы ты в свой день рождения был один, — шепчет Яр, чувствуя, что глаза вновь обжигают слезы. — Хоть на мгновение… Я должен был быть рядом.

Саша слеповато щурится, смотрит в любимые ярко-синие глаза, пытаясь поймать взгляд, и молчаливо спрашивает. Яр всё без слов понимает.

— У меня есть всего лишь три часа с тобой.

Саша притягивает его к себе, утыкаясь в лохматые черные волосы. Лучше подарка, чем присутствие Яра — любимого, — он и представить не может.


End file.
